A way out of hell
by Reduce-the-damage
Summary: Szayel's stuck in hell, rather than be defeated, he acts dumb and joins Shuren and Kokuto in a quest to get out of hell.


**AN: ok so I watched the 4****th**** Bleach movie a while ago and also watched the filler episode in the anime up to it. Must say the hell chapter movie was great, although I wish Szayel had been there to witness Ichigo transform in to a full hollow. I'm writing this, just because I've thought about the idea a lot lately and the fact that I wasn't pleased with Szayel being killed off right then and there by Shiro. I guess that was suppose to happen but I still thing Szayel would of acted differently thinking about an escape, rather than attacking mindlessly. Some events will remain the same in the movie while others will change a little or be added in. Sorry for the long note, anyway here we go!**

_What happen... Where am I? Am I dead... or alive?_

Szayel Aporro Granz lied on a rugged terrain, and was surrounded by a tense atmosphere. Finally being able to take control of his body again, the espada opened his eyes again for what seemed like a centuries time to him. Sucking in a big amount of air, he scanned the area with his eyes while his body still remained in the same position.

Taking into consideration, the air he breathed now was much more dense, he decided to let his curiosity get the best of him. Trying to remember how to move his body again, he slowly got up using one knee to balance himself upon. Now, up on both legs, he then took another take of strange place he was in.

_I don't ever remember visiting this place... Maybe I,- no I'm the perfect being, I couldn't have... died?_

The octava felt his body was heavier than usual, looking down he was surprised to see chains covering not only the front of his neck but his hands as well.

_What the- Where the hell did these come from? Some things really wrong here..._

Szayel grabbed the chain connected to his neck, following the end part to where it stopped. His hand grazed the chain all the way up, where he discovered it stopped right in the middle of the neck.

_It seems this chain is inside me somehow, but when was it placed inside me?_

" I see one of our fellow sinners is awake now," shouted a mysterious voice.

The pink haired espada listened carefully to where the voice came from, then looked above him.

"And who might you be?", Szayel mused.

"Who am I? I am Shuren ... Do you have any idea where you are now?"

The scientist shifted his eyes down to his chains then back up to the man called Shuren while saying, "No I don't, are you here to tell me where I'm at and give me a greeting or something like that."

Shuren grinned even more " Why yes, let me welcome you to a place called hell. The place your soul will live, the rest of eternity. So for now make yourself comfortable sinner."

_Wait so I did die but how? Wait a minute... that's right that bastard shimigami must of killed me. Oh, what was his name, Mayuri Kurotsuchi? Yes, that's it. Tsk, I can't believe this. Now I have to figure out a way out of this place called hell, maybe I'll start by asking this Shuren some questions._

Szayel gazed down at his chains once again and picked up from where the conversation left off, "So tell me, is there a way to get out of this place called hell and get back to a place called Hueco Mundo?"

The purple haired teen laughed, " Heh, so you really have no idea what hell is, do you? There is no way out... Your stuck forever. The only way out, would be to break the chains and open the gates of hell. I already know you can't though, I know everything about you, your race, past, everything. I've already ending up killing another espada such as yourself, what was his name?

Ah, Aaroniero Arruruerie. "

_Unbelievable, I remember Aaroniero being strong, not as strong as I but he would put a decent fight. He knows about me? What does that mean, maybe he can see the events that occurred in the world of the living. No way out... but, there has to be. I've read about a place like this, something about humans believing their souls past on to various places when death occurs. Something like this only happens when you sin, now that I think about it he's been calling me a sinner ever since we met no even by my name. He can't possibly be telling me what I've done in my life before I'm paying for now can he?_ _For now I'll play dumb._

"Szayel Apporo Granz, come with me, I have something to show you." Shuren then jumped down and motioned with his hand for Szayel to follow.

"Wait before I follow you, I want to know what you did with Aaroniero's body."

Shuren looked back at Szayel, " Why? So you may avenge your fellow comrade?"

The octava shook his head, "No not at all, so I may study the fluid inside of his head... that is all."

The purple haired teen's face seemed surprised, "Well you will be happy to know that his head wasn't cracked in the process of his defeat." and with that he walked off.

Which left the pink haired espada carrying a smug look on his face, while following Shuren in toe.

**AN: So the first chapter ends, as far as what happens next I have several ideas but I'm still thinking about which one to go with. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Please leave them in the reviews or you can pm me, any one will work fine. Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
